Kaleidoscope
by zulka
Summary: [Revamp Oneshot]Different characters and scenes put together.


**A/N:** Revamp. I'm bringing it back. There is no plot to this just random scenes put together after listening to 'Yesterday' by the beatles. I guess you can call it a drabble mix.

**Dedication:** This is still dedicated to .hilariberri and Advent-Star simply because they rock!

**Kaleidoscope  
**_Beyblade Production  
__by: Angel del Silencio  
__Drabble Mix

* * *

_

_The sky was patched with a blanket of grey clouds which were slowly letting snowflakes fall once more over an already covered city of glistening white and there in a small bench of stone beneath the frozen trees and dying covered grass sat a young woman. Soft, silent and resplendent tears flowed down her cheeks into her clothes and into the bench. _

_Her long chestnut hair flowed in the chilly wind, which at the same time dried the tear trails only to have more falling tears re-draw them. Her orange bangs swayed away revealing sorrowful blank emerald eyes. _

_She sat there unmoving staring blankly ahead into a non-existing horizon, one which long ago had promised her dreams of happiness. Now all that remained were unspoken words that lingered in the ever growing silence that stretched far beyond and encompassed her in separate world away from him. _

_He walked slowly and silently. He stared at her with a longing look full of mixed emotion. Her back was to him and so he could not see her face but he knew that she was crying, crying for him, for her and for their dying dreams. His red hair swayed in the chilly November wind. He watched her brown hair as the wind played with it and remembered it fanned over his white pillows._

_He walked closer until he was a mere feet away from her. He wanted to reach out and pull her into a hug and convince her that everything would be alright. That everything would work out and that they could still salvage what they had. _

_He moved his hand as if to touch her shoulder but he hesitated and he dropped his hand silently to his side. Looking at the white covered ground of snow he closed his eyes and he walked away but not before giving her another longing look with those ice blue eyes that had often captivated her. _

_Her tears flowed in full force as she felt him move away. _

_----_

_He stood there numb as he watched her with blank eyes, as if what was happening was nothing more but a nightmare or a dream. He wanted to believe that she wasn't really packing, that she wasn't going to leave him. _

_He turned his gaze from her and looked at the floor through blurry eyes. He would not let his tears fall because after all Kai Hiwatari never cried and certainly not for a woman, even if she was a ruby-eyed brunette who had stolen his heart. _

_He turned to look at her, demanding with his eyes an explanation knowing full well that nothing would come out her lips. He took in the sight of her small suitcase and of her. He would not chase after her. He had decided that already and he would keep to his resolve even as his eyes met hers. He had wanted an explanation as to why. But he figured he already knew and was just trying to not think about it. _

_He stood next to the door wanting to see if she would reconsider. But nothing, she walked by him and opened the door leaving him in his cold world of loneliness. As she closed the door he waited a few minutes, and then slammed his hands on it as he slumped to the floor. She had left. _

_But he didn't see that as she descended the stairs her body racked with painful sobs. _

_----_

_Laughter, music, and conversations could be heard throughout the restaurant as a raven-haired young man entered with his companion, a young woman dressed in a white and pink dress. Her silky pink hair was tied in a messy bun and her amber eyes shone with unspoken happiness. _

_They walked to their table and sat smiling and talking about everything and nothing in particular, too caught up in their own world of happiness that they forgot about everyone else in the room. _

_Small shy smiles and secret looks were thrown at each other each catching a glimpse and blushing. But tonight had been a night they both had waited their entire lives for. She smiled brightly with eyes shining as he presented her with a small velvet box which contained an engagement ring engraved with an R and an M with a small diamond. _

_Forgetting where she was she stood up and threw herself at him enveloping him in a hug as she kissed him passionately while people who had witness the act applauded. _

_----_

_His navy hair was covered with the hat that he had always worn ever since his older brother had given it to him. He never went anywhere without it. It was his treasure apart from his dragon bit-beast. _

_He laughed as his father told a joke he had heard on his last archeological site. He looked around the table to see his whole family there. His grandfather, his older brother and his father, he readjusted his hat as he served himself more of the liquid substance he had been drinking. _

_A family reunion in which strong and delicate issues were to be discussed, his mother had died and now his father felt that it was time to start over. He did not mind, after all, his father deserved happiness._

_He looked at the knowing eyes of his brother and he nodded as he looked at his father who smiled, happy to know that he had his children's support. He stood up as he motioned to them and opened the door and standing there was the woman that had stolen their father's heart. _

_He felt a small pain in his chest as he remembered his mother and a strange feeling of jealousy rose as he worried that perhaps this new woman would make them forget about her. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to look at the aged face of his grandpa. _

_He understood. No matter what he would never forget about his mother._

_----_

_Chatter and laughter reached the ears of neighbors as the small party continued to pour music out of the huge speakers, a celebration of another anniversary and for more to come. The blond woman smiled as she was presented with a bouquet of red roses from her husband and a hug from her son. _

_She wiped small tears from her eyes as she looked around and noticed the kids who were now young adults smiling and applauding. They were the same ones that at one point that been the PPB All Starz from America. _

_She smiled as she looked at them and proceeded with her husband to a table in which a large chocolate cake was resting. Taking the knife she cut small pieces out and with the help of her son they were passed out. _

_Nostalgia hit her as her husband offered her a piece of cake. She smiled as she nodded remembering how they had often been apart because of her job. She smiled and cried because they had remained together no matter what and because Max never held it against her. _

_She cried and smiled because even though they had said that distance relationships never worked. They had proved them wrong. _

_----_

_A lavender haired man sat in a small table in the back of a bar along with his sandy-haired companion, each drinking from their glasses of vodka, each remaining in silence. The silence settled as it always did with this duo. _

_A time for reflection into the years gone by and to plan for their future, a future that held promises for the lavender haired man seeing as he was to get married in two months to a young woman he had meet during a trip to Germany. _

_While his companion just contemplated on a certain chestnut haired girl with orange bangs, one who he had fallen in love not knowing that she already belonged to his friend Tala. But what was there? Nothing just feelings of misery knowing that she would never return his love. _

_It was time to move on, he knew because even though she and Tala were having problems he knew that she would never forget the redhead. She didn't want to, she couldn't. It was time to move on and to look for someone new. He knew. _

_Standing up they paid and walked out the small bar. They walked in the cold November wind to their shared apartment. Ian lived somewhere else. Now it was only them, Bryan, Spencer, Tala and Julia. But Bryan was leaving and Julia…they knew she wouldn't be back. _

_----_

_They walked beneath the twinkling stars conversing softly of years to come and of dreams that would finally come true. Her pink hair had been pulled out the bun and now it fell along her shoulders and back in waves. _

_Her arm was entwined with her fiancée as she leaned into his frame smelling his intoxicating cologne. She smiled as she looked at the ring. She was beyond contentment and happiness flowed from her very being. _

_She looked up at him and whispered the words her heart had told her to say. He smiled and he took her into his arms in a passionate embrace as he smelled the sweet fragrance of her hair._

_Taking her face in his hands he looked deeply into her eyes before whispering of dreams that would last forever. _

_----_

_The red-head took no notice of his comrades' entrance. He was sitting staring ahead with a glass of vodka in his hand. There was no answer, no response from him to say he acknowledged their presence but they knew that he knew they were there. _

_His name made him turn to look at Bryan. But he dropped his gaze as he stood up and walked to the window. There sitting on that bench in that same position was the girl that he had fallen in love with, his circus clown, the acrobat, his treasure, his Julia. _

_He looked at her as she stood up and looked towards the window. They stared into each other's eyes until she shook her head in a negative manner. He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on the window glass. _

_He opened his eyes only to see her tears as she turned around grabbing a small bag as she walked away from him. He willed her to turn. To look at him once more and then perhaps he would run out and catch up with her and ask her to stay. But he watched as she disappeared and never did she once turn back. _

_Taking a deep shaky breath he closed the blinds and turning with a fit of rage he threw his glass against the wall which shattered into a million pieces. _

_He did not care that his teammates were there. He didn't care about anything anymore. _

_----_

_He didn't know how long he stayed there sitting next to the door. Hoping that she would come back and say she made a mistake. He wanted her to come back and say that she loved him. But standing up he looked at the door and he knew she wouldn't come back. _

_Smiling sadly and bitterly he walked into the master bedroom. It already appeared lonely, cold and distant. He looked at the vanity case which held lotions, her brushes, and perfumes. The closet lay open bringing fresh pain as he looked at her remaining clothes. She hadn't taken everything with her. _

_Turning and looking at the bed, one that they had shared for almost five years, he let a sigh escape. He sat down inhaling the sweet lavender scent. He punched the pillow as anger coursed through him. _

_He exhaled as he sat up and walked out. He threw the room one last fleeting glace before closing the door. He would not go after her. _

_And sitting at the train station she cried. _

_

* * *

the end_

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you guys liked it! Like I said just scenes put together. Although once can probably make something out of it. It's like everything is happening at the same time in different places though. Whether Judy and Mr. Tate are divorced well I don't really know. For the sake of this one-shot they are not.

Anyways thanks for reading

.angel.del.silencio.


End file.
